


艹粉吗？大明星！（12）

by yunshenbuzhichu



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunshenbuzhichu/pseuds/yunshenbuzhichu
Kudos: 102





	艹粉吗？大明星！（12）

肖战也不知道到底是谁先开始的，等他浆糊般的脑袋稍微清醒一点的时候，两人已经抱在一起黏黏糊糊地亲了半天了。

王一博一口咬上肖战的锁骨，肖战疼得“嘶”了一声，骂到:“王一博你是属狗的吗？”

王一博笑了笑，说:“对呀，我是战哥的狗崽崽。”，然后伸出殷红的舌尖又舔了舔咬痕，舔得肖战全身酥酥麻麻，宛如一阵电流通过，不由得发出一声软软的嘤咛。

肖战摸了摸趴在自己身上又舔又咬的狗崽崽毛茸茸的头，极具暗示性地说到:“一博，别害怕。”

王一博全身僵了僵，意味不明地说:“只要你不怕就好。”

肖战如释重负地点点头:“那就好。”

说完，他的手就顺着王一博光滑的背脊一路摸了下去，在腰臀部流连片刻，划着圈就往后穴探去，还没触碰到，王一博就咬着嘴唇委屈巴巴地喊痛，哼哼到:“哥哥，你不知道上次之后我头也痛喉咙也痛，哪哪都不舒服……”

肖战压根不知道王一博说的头痛喉咙痛其实是欲火未消活活给憋的，只认为是自己做得太过分了，于是说到:“那我们不做了，等我……”

王一博打断到:“不行，我可是盼了你三天呢！都快成望夫石了！”

肖战为难到:“那…………”

王一博说:“没事儿，别想那么多，你亲亲我。”

两人都是毫无章法地亲吻抚摸，两具年轻的身体交缠在一起，很快便擦出激情的火花，烧得人眼红耳赤。

王一博的手来到腰窝的地方轻轻揉捏，果然手下的躯体像上次一样轻颤不已，清透的泪珠挂在眼角将落不落，肖战呻吟到:“嗯……别碰那里……”

王一博邪恶心思一起，立刻加重了力道，肖战眼角的那滴泪立刻就滑落了下来，被王一博的一伸舌头卷进嘴里细细品尝，再顺着泪痕吻上满布情欲的眼睛。

王一博满意地夸奖到:“战哥的泪腺就像开关一样，一开就啪，一关就收。”

肖战红着眼睛地说:“这个时候你哪有那么多废话……”

明明是咬牙切齿的话语，可是被肖战带着哭腔软绵绵地说出来格外的诱人。

于是王一博决定不再虐待自己胀得发痛的小兄弟，吻住肖战的动作变得凶猛起来，手下的动作不停，到处煽风点火。

肖战的大脑很快就缺氧了，整个人像泡在水里一样浮浮沉沉，像推开王一博，浑身软绵绵的又使不上劲儿。

突然，有什么凉凉的东西入侵了从未被造访过的后穴，怪异的感觉让肖战完全不能忽视，他喘着气问到:“什么东西……不……”

王一博亲亲他快要滴血的耳垂，说:“手指，别怕，我沾了润滑剂，忍一忍，很快就舒服了。”

卧槽！！！王一博什么时候准备的润滑剂？！！

这个东西不应该是我来买吗？

“嗯……啊……”正当肖战在不合时宜的时间想着不合时宜的事情时，王一博又伸了第二根手指进来，这下肖战终于发现了不对，抗拒到:“嗯……不对……”

“哪里不对？”

“不是我艹你吗……”

王一博说到:“上次你艹我，这次我艹你，一人一次，公平竞争。”说完还没等肖战回复，王一博已经探进了第三根手指，肖战难过得泪眼涟涟，摇着头说:“不要……疼……”

王一博毫无诚意地哄到:“乖，马上就好了。”

手指在甬道内不停寻找按压，终于找到了不同一点，用力一按，肖战立刻扬起脖子，露出脆弱的喉结，带着哭腔呻吟出声:“嗯……那是……什么……”

王一博说:“是可以让你快乐的地方。”

随着有节奏的按压，快感逐渐升起，肖战在享受之余问到:“你怎么懂怎么多？”

王一博说:“不懂就学啊，战哥，知识改变命运。”

卧槽，这句话是这么用的吗？

见时机差不多了，王一博飞快地拆出一个套子戴上，然后缓慢地沉身挺入。

“嗯……好大……”蘑菇头的大小可不是三根手指能比的，肖战一时接受不了。

谁知王一博听了这句话被刺激得双目赤红，恨不能直接一捅到底，直捣黄龙，艹得他说出更多求饶的话。

可是那是他心心念念了好久的人，他哪里舍得，于是只能不上不下地卡着头部，艰难地进入。

王一博一手拧着肖战胸前的红樱，一手绕到他身前抚摸他的性器，身上身下的双重刺激让肖战忘记了后面的疼痛，王一博趁机挺身而入，在彻底进入的那一瞬间，伴着肖战高亢的呻吟，两具身体终于完美地契合，高潮过后的后穴不断收缩，咬得王一博头皮发麻。

王一博贴着肖战的耳朵问:“战哥，我在你身体里面，你感受到了吗？”

这话不问还好，一问，肖战只觉得连呼吸都带动体内王一博那个东西一起跳动，于是红晕迅速爬满了肖战的全身，王一博看着粉嫩嫩的美人喜欢得不得了，亲了一口，便开始缓缓动作。

他顺着刚刚的那个点撞过去，果不其然听到肖战婉转的呻吟:“嗯……啊……轻一点……”

王一博问:“舒服吗？”

肖战十分想不通，平时看起来又高冷又酷盖的人怎么到了床上话那么多，便恶狠狠地威胁到:“要做就做！哪儿那么多废话！”

王一博恶劣地一笑:“这可是你说的。”

王一博把肖战两只伶仃的手腕压在头顶，强硬的把他的双腿分得更开，像狮子狩猎一般，将猎物压制得丝毫不能动弹，然后丝毫不理会肖战软软糯糯的求饶，变本加厉地掠夺，肖战最后嗓子都哭哑了却还是得不到他一点怜惜，只能被动地承受他给予的一切。

不知过了多久，王一博才终于射了出来，而肖战觉得自己已经快晕过去了，喑哑着嗓子愤愤地说:“我再也不跟你做了……”

王一博亲了亲肖战被蹂躏得青红交错的腿根，用手指沾着肖战射出来的白浊说:“哥哥明明也很爽。”

肖战气得不想理他，侧过头就睡过去了，连王一博抱他去洗漱又占尽了便宜都不知道。

第二天，肖战醒来时，只觉得全身骨头都像被拆散了又重装起来一样，腰痛屁股痛头痛嗓子痛，昨晚爽是爽了，可是后遗症怎么那么严重啊。

王一博已经守了他好久，见他醒了立刻把人抱怀里，轻柔地喂了一杯温水。

肖战喝了点水，觉得要好一些了，这才问到:“为什么上次你一点事都没有，我却这么难受啊！”

王一博露出小括号说:“就是年轻，恢复得快……”末了还在肖战要杀人的眼光里凑近了补一句:“羡慕吗？”

厚颜无耻！丧心病狂！天理难容！

肖战一生气，只觉得腰更痛了，于是便自我安慰要尊老爱幼，不能跟小孩儿一般见识，别过头给王一博留了一个软乎乎的后脑勺。

接下来的一天，王一博无时无刻地不把肖战搂在怀里，要洗脸便拧了帕子一点一点地擦拭，要吃饭喝水就一口一口地喂，喊疼就轻轻揉揉地按摩，说话也必然是贴在耳边呢喃，控制欲十足，腻得不得了，活像个粘人精。

不过肖战也乐得指挥王一博给他端茶送水剥瓜子，开开心心地靠在人肉靠背上看电影，连音量都不用他调，简直像到了天堂。

不知不觉天便黑了下来，肖战刚感叹着时间过得真快，肚子就不争气地咕咕叫了起来，而王一博正好端着热腾腾的粥走过来，香气四溢。

烟雾缭绕中，王一博沾上了烟火气，褪去了外表的冷漠，变得柔软温和。

窗外是万家灯火，屋内是粥温汤热。

已经好久没有人这样陪着他了，哪怕什么都不做，只是这样安安静静地靠在一起，都会觉得无比地满足和心安，仿佛只要有这么一个人在，他就不会在帝都的茫茫人海中因为渺小而心慌，也不会在漫漫长途中因为黑暗而畏惧。

他想，他可能找到自己的灯了。

——————————————————————————  
话说，魔道祖师最后忘羡第一次草丛野战时，羡羡也是不懂得男男怎么做才被压了的，从此再也没翻过身，所以说真的，没事多读读书，知识真的能改变命运啊！


End file.
